A Surprising Turn of Events
by ButterPie
Summary: Roronoa Zoro is a simple man, with three goals in life. After completing one, and the near completion of the second one, he thought it would be a good time to work on the third one. Or so he thought. (May seem a bit crack-y)
1. Chapter 1

A Surprising Turn of Events

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. For obvious reasons.

Warning: Intended OOC-ness(for no other reason but humor)

Pairings: ZoroxRobin

Author's Note: Needed a break, wrote this instead. Blame it on chocolate. And the cold. And Let It Go Covers.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro wasn't a man who put too much details into planning. All his plans consist of is the reason and the end goal, nothing more, nothing less. To him, all the extra stuff are trivial. His plans in life are simple, and only consist of three.

The first is to become the World's Greatest Swordsman. It's to fulfill a promise to a fallen childhood friend. He has just reached that goal four days ago, so that's off his list.

The second is to see Luffy become the Pirate King. That too would fulfill itself soon enough, since their navigator has estimated that they would be in Raftel in about a month or two, give or take the weather. So that should be off his list soon.

The third came as a surprise to him. He has never thought about the future, or anything beyond attaining the title, but somehow, travelling with Luffy has changed that. The third goal came about when he was training with Mihawk during the time he was separated from his nakama. Seeing the shichibukai alone in his castle, his only companions were an annoying ghost girl and a man training to beat him, was a bit to dower and dismal for Zoro. He never thought he'd think anything was too dower and dismal, but the image of a certain raven haired archaeologist has kept him warm during the cold nights of Kuriagana island. And that's when he found his third life goal.

And like the other two, he really had no detailed plan on how to attain it.

Except in the most straightforward and blunt fashion.

He had been in the infirmary for four days now, ever since he had defeated Mihawk. He felt he had recuperated enough, and ventured out into the lawn deck, stretching his arms up to the sky. He had no shirt on, and his tanned skin was riddled with more scars, the largest one still remains as the diagonal scar from his first meeting with Hawkeye Mihawk years ago. However, now it resembled a lopsided X thanks to the second biggest scar on his lower abdomen, acquired during the last moments of their battle. It was healing well, thanks to Chopper, and it stands as a testament to his victory.

All the scars made for a striking visage. Very intimidating, which was perfect for this generation's World's Greatest Swordsman.

Almost everyone was at the lawn deck, and smiled at him. With Brook breaking into song, and Usopp joining in. Franky and Sanji were nowhere to be found, but they would be probably in the workshop and the kitchen respectively. He could see Nami by the helm, and on the couch he could make out the long black hair of the archaeologist, currently tied up in a ponytail

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy shouted, running up to him, intending to tackle the older man, but Chopper, in heavy point, pinned their rubber captain down.

"Don't!" Chopper said, "His wounds might open up again!"

Zoro just nodded at them, then went on his way. He had another mission to do, a bit more important than conversing with his younger nakama. He went up the stairs, straight for the leather seats, where he found her reading a book, like always.

"Robin" he said, sitting beside her.

The navigator noticed him and turned to him with a bright smile "Hey Zoro, good to see you're alive!"

He, however, ignored her, and kept his eye on the archaeologist "Robin."

She put her book down on her lap, and smiled brightly at him "Good morning Zoro-san" she said "It's nice to see that you're able to move again."

Nami watched the two of them. It was unusual. True that they've gotten closer throughout their travels, they all have, but Zoro, opting to sit close to Robin, seems a bit of a stretch. Totally out of character.

Unknown to Nami, Robin was also wary of this action. She trusts their swordsman with her life, as he had provided safety for so many times, but he has never once decided to sit so close to her, almost leaning in. It was a bit unnerving, the way his good eye looked into hers, as if boring into her blue ones.

Meanwhile, he was getting lost in her eyes. So blue, so calm and placid.

"Marry me." He said.

* * *

In the galley, it was quite a scene.

Zoro was currently being held back by Chopper and Franky, while Sanji was being held back by everyone else except Nami and Robin. Robin was nowhere to be found, while Nami was continually berating Zoro.

"What kind of question was that!?" She screamed at the swordsman, hitting his head repeatedly, much to the chagrin of Chopper.

"It wasn't a question!" Zoro shouted back.

"Why you uncultured moron!" Sanji screamed, trying to fight his restraints and hit Zoro "Why would you even go as far as doing that?!"

"What do you mean it wasn't a question?!" Nami shouted back at him.

"Like I said, it wasn't a question! That woman's going to marry me!"

"You can't just tell a woman to marry you, you green haired ass (A/N: as in the donkey!)!" Sanji shouted, finally freeing one his legs from Usopp, and landing a swift kick on Zoro's chest. Which would have hit, if Zoro wasn't able to free himself from Chopper and draw his katanas.

"Isn't that women want?" Zoro shouted back, parrying with the cook.

"Sexist pig!" Nami shouted, sending a barrage of clouds overhead. In a second, everyone except Luffy, because he was rubber, and Nami were electrocuted and were slumped in burnt heaps on the kitchen floor.

"Nami-swan's so sexy" Sanji managed to utter, before losing consciousness.

Nami ignored her and punched Zoro on his face "What made you even think that she'd want to marry you?" She shouted at him angrily.

Zoro stood up, as did the others. He stared at her, at all of them, his face serious. He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at Nami in the eye. The intensity was making everyone in the room shiver, even Luffy.

"Because" he started, talking slow as if not to confuse them "I said so."

"Strong-Midori Boshi-Thunderbolt-Hanauta Sanchi-Heavy-Diable-Right-Impact Wolf-Tempo-Yahazu Giri-Gong-Jambe!" Successfully knocking Zoro out.

All the while, Luffy raided the fridge.

* * *

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Intended OOC-ness (for humor's sake)

Pairings: ZoroXRobin

Author's Note: Root beer flavored chips ahoy do taste like root beer. Not as weird as one would assume.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Earlier...

Nico Robin was a calm woman. She wasn't easily caught off guard. She was observant, and her ability allowed her to stretch her observant nature far beyond normal means. This meant that there are only a few things about her surroundings that actually can surprise her, and so she takes most of them in a stride.

That morning was a beautiful morning, quite fitting when a couple of days ago, the sky was split and a small uninhabited island was demolished by two warring swordsmen. The whole event brought upon an outrageous storm that hampered their travels for a day, which was enough time for the doctor to patch up their comrade. The next day, they were all set for travels.

Robin had been with the rest of them when they visited Zoro, he was barely awake, and he was in a full body bandage. He was smiling cheekily up at them, which Chopper explained was due to the anesthesia Chopper had to administer to keep him still during surgery. Robin, like all of them, had congratulated him before being ushered out.

Somehow, she didn't catch the goofy smile he had while he was looking at her.

Nothing really fazes Robin, and even if they did, her face had been trained to remain calm and neutral, something that has helped survive all those years on the run.

But this morning turned out to be something quite unexpected.

She was just sitting on the couch by the helm, keeping their navigator company, reading her book, when Zoro sat beside her, and uttered words she never even imagined would come from him, whether or not it was directed at her.

"Marry me" he said.

Robin's eyes widened "Pardon?"

"Marry me" he reached for her hand.

She thought about pulling it away, but he was able to grab it, and hold it. Quite gently, to her surprise. She could see Nami, a look of utter shock and disbelief painted in her face.

What would Robin do? But before she could answer, the navigator swung her climatact at Zoro's head, angrily screaming for his head. The swordsman evaded it, jumping from the couch, and pulling Robin with him.

"What the hell?" he shouted at Nami, pushing Robin behind him, taking a defensive stance.

Unfortunately, he had miscalculated where he jumped, and Robin ended up stumbling down the stair, which would not have harmed her, since she would have been able to produce several limbs to prevent her fall. Unfortunately, just a few moments ago, the aggressive captain had freed himself from the doctor's grasp, and threw himself to where the swordsman was.

Trajectory that would have been accurate, if it wasn't hampered by Robin's form. Thus, the hard straw hat head collided with hers, effectively knocking her out, and making her fall down the stairs.

Straight to the trap that Usopp had been working on.

Meant for wild animals.

A box that released a high dose of sleeping agent.

That could knock down a large wild boar for several hours.

Sealing it in an impenetrable box.

With a lock.

And a key that is still yet to be finished.

* * *

The state of shock and confusion on the deck created such a ruckus that the chef and the cyborg came running out. Chopper was hysterical. He was crying his poor eyes out, running all over the deck, crying for a doctor and fireman. Brook was chasing after the small mammal, trying to calm him down, however the usually faster skeleton couldn't catch up with a frantic reindeer in his small form. Usopp was trying to quickly whittle out a key, but his usual concentration was faltering and he ended up with several unusable keys. Up by the helm, the captain was being strangled by the swordsman with such ferocity, while the body of the rubber man was trying to get away. The grip was tighter though, and it only ended up stretching Luffy's neck, with Luffy's body hugging the mast tightly. Nami was shouting at the swordsman, fanged and angry, her climatact armed and ready.

Sanji quickly ran up to the navigator joining in the foray of attacking Zoro, while Franky remained immobile. Somehow, he regretted not being on the deck. It seemed that so much has happened. He hated that he missed the events. He calmly walked to Usopp, avoiding the extended neck and the ongoing chase.

"Usopp-bro" Franky asked casually, scratching the back of his head "What happened?"

"Robin fell! Trapped! Key!" the sniper answered, all the while trying to focus at the task at hand. "Box! Need to open!"

Franky was about to suggest he just plant a small bomb in the box to pry it open, when a loud shout from the cook echoed throughout the grandline.

"THE SH**TY MARIMO ASKED MY ROBIN-CHWAN TO WHAT?!"

With a well positioned kick, Zoro was shot into the open door of the galley, dragging in Luffy's head. The force made Luffy let go of the mast, his extended appendage roping in Chopper, Brook, Usopp and Franky. Sanji ran to the galley, intending to finish off the swordsman, while Nami ran after Sanji, intending to finish the swordsman herself.

And that is how the rest of them, excluding Robin who they seem to have forgotten as still being out cold, ended up in the galley, with the cook and the navigator trying to kill the swordsman.

* * *

Opinions? And yes, this is a multi-chapter fic.

Again, thanks so much for the reviews! Feedback is always welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I'm not that good.

Warning: Intended OOC-ness (to play of the humorous aspect)

Pairings: ZoroxRobin

Author's Note: Gorgonzola cheese as a midnight snack may have been a mistake.

Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter! Please enjoy this third one.

* * *

"So what do we do about this?" Nami asked the rest of their nakama, excluding Zoro who was still knocked out and being tended by Chopper in the kitchen floor, and Robin who they still haven't remembered as being in a wild animal trap.

"Throw the marimo overboard" Sanji said, lighting his cigar, with Nami hitting him upside the head.

"No" she said.

"Maybe we should just have Zoro-san see some of Robin-san's panties?" Brook suggested, at the same time imagining he was Zoro and Robin was doing more than just showing panties. "Oh if I had a nose, it would be bleeding by now! Yohohoho!" Earning him a harder smack from Nami.

"No" She said, a bit louder.

"Maybe Zoro caught a disease?" Usopp added, rubbing his chin. This caused a bit of panic over Chopper, with the doctor saying "But he's been having his regular check-ups!"

"No" She whacked Usopp and Chopper on the head, albeit the tiny doctor received a far less painful blow.

"Let's invite Jinbe and Rayleigh and Shakky and Traf-guy and Aoikiji!" Luffy said, laughing. Also earning him a bump in the head, an addition to the many bumps Sanji delivered just a few minutes ago.

"No!" She was shouting by now.

"Maybe Zoro-bro got his brain wobbled during the fight four days ago?" Franky suggested, adjusting his sunglasses.

Nami was about to hit him upside his head, when she realized something "That's actually pretty logical." She turned to Chopper, who was checking on Zoro's wounds from the fight with Mihawk (fortunately none of them reopened) "Check the numbskull's skull."

Chopper shook his head "I've been observing Zoro's recovery from head to foot, and have compiled several x-rays regarding his skull and other body parts. Four days ago, up until now, shows no significant damage, only the healing progress. If it was mental problems" Chopper sat down on the floor "He would have to be awake for me to make an assessment."

The probability of Zoro being insane was quite a good thought for all of them. Because that would explain such strange behaviors.

"But" Luffy said "What if he isn't insane?"

They all looked at their captain.

"What do you mean?" Sanji finally asked, glaring at Luffy. The cook was still mad that he had taken the opportunity to half their food supplies when everyone else was busy protecting Robin-chwan's honor.

Luffy shrugged "What if he wasn't insane. I've been visiting him at the infirmary for the past days, he seemed normal."

Of course, Luffy was right. All of them has had the chance to congratulate and converse with Zoro during his recovery period, and all of them, in remembering what kind of conversation they had, concluded that Zoro was still the same old Zoro.

Except now, he's demanding that he marry Robin.

A sudden moan came from the swordsman, and they all peered at him. He was waking up.

"Franky, Usopp" Nami said, and instantly the two of them tied Zoro up with thick heavy chains, and relieved him of his swords.

"As much as we don't want to think Zoro's gone crazy, we'll still have Chopper draw the conclusion." Nami whispered to the group.

"Wait!" Chopper said, going into heavy point. He hoisted Zoro, who was still barely awake and coherent, on his shoulder "Doctor-patient privilege must be upheld in all psychological evaluations!"

"Eh?" Luffy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"But Chopper" Sanji started, but Chopper cut him off.

"I'm still the doctor here." he said, with determination in his eyes.

"It'll be fine, Sanji-kun" Nami said, patting his shoulder "Chopper is on our side here."

Sanji, who promptly melted into a wiggling noodle of love fawned over Nami's sexy touch, and Chopper took the opportunity to take the tightly chain bound Zoro to the infirmary.

* * *

Two hours passed, in uncharacteristic silence. The only sounds are the tinkering of Franky's tools as he made adjustments to his arm, Brook tuning his violin, and Luffy's snoring. Usopp was staring nervously at his nakama, especially at Nami, who had a hardened face and was polishing her climatac, and Sanji, who remained behind the counter, on his fifth cigarette. Both their eyes were shadowed with some form of anger, and it made the sniper very, very nervous.

Finally, the door opened, and Chopper walked in. He was carrying with a clip board.

"He's sane." the doctor said softly, flipping the pages over and over again. "No matter what test I conduct, Zoro comes up as sane." He looked at them seriously "All he wants to do is marry Robin."

"Are you sure Chopper?" It was Sanji, who decided it was time for a sixth cigarette.

"Positive." The doctor affirmed with a solemn nod.

"We'll need someone to watch them" Usopp suddenly said "He might do something stupid."

"He's resting in the infirmary, I gave him a sleeping pill, told him it was vitamins." Chopper said with a blush.

"I'll keep first watch" Sanji said, exiting the kitchen. Somehow, he felt a big need to protect Robin, even if it meant spending time with Zoro. He would not let an uncultured swordsman like him take advantage of someone as delicate as his Robin-chwan.

"So what do we do about this?" Nami asked exasperatedly.

"Namiiiii." Luffy whined.

Nami glared at him "What?"

Luffy showed her a book "It's Robin's. I accidentally grabbed it earlier when Zoro was trying to kill me."

Nami looked at the cover, and smiled, a sort of dark aura emanating from her. And with that, they started to formulate a plan.

* * *

The plan was called The Swordsman Must Save the Princess, as coined by Nami and Franky (insert dramatic guitar tune).

"Yosh!" Luffy said excitedly "This is going to be fun!"

"We must make sure that Robin is helpless" Nami said, pointing to Robin in the diagram. She had Usopp draw on a whiteboard, that Franky built within a minute, a large tower. In that tower was Robin, and across the board was Zoro. In between them were a series of other characters that the rest of the straw hats would act as. "We need to incapacitate her and make sure she won't be able to help Zoro, or to free herself."

"That won't be a super problem girlie!" Franky said, with his pose "Usopp-bro and I have the perfect thing for that, referring to the Kairoseki handcuffs they had (A/N: Let's pretend that exposure to the Kairoseki isn't totally draining. Remember in Ennis lobby?).

"Perfect" Nami grinned.

"So in our plan we need Robin to be a damsel in distress and for Zoro to save her?" Usopp said, writing down notes.

Nami nodded "That way, he can see if he really loves Robin and that this marriage thing isn't just some form of egotistic arrogance."

"So we kidnap Robin," Chopper said, a bit too enthusiastically "And have Zoro go through a series of serious tasks to save her, just like a prince charming!"

Nami smiled at their doctor. He really was a child. "Exactly" she said, patting his head.

"Ah Nami-san" Brook suddenly said.

"I will not show you my panties!"

"As much as I still would like to see them, wouldn't this plan need a certain archaeologist?"

Panic stricken faces suddenly remembered that a certain Robin, who was to play their princess in distress, was still trapped in a box.

* * *

Thoughts? Reactions?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Intended OOC-ness (For funnies)

Pairings: ZoroxRobin

Author's Note: Cookie dough Oreos. 'Nuff said.

Thank yous at the bottom.

* * *

Sanji felt a bit irritated that the doctor had administered sleeping pills. He wanted the swordsman to be awake to face his full wrath.

"Tch" he said, stubbing his cigarette. Zoro was still bound in chains, and was snoring with a snot bubble. Sanji thought about waking him up to give him a piece of his mind, only to realize that the swordsman was mumbling in his sleep.

"Marry me woman" he muttered, igniting another bout of fury in the cook.

But before he could deliver a crippling blow, he heard a noise outside. Noise consisting of desperate shouting and running. Noises he would have been able to ignore if Nami-chwan wasn't shouting herself.

"Nami-chwan your prince is here!" he shouted, opening the door with flourish.

He found all of them around a box, with Chopper, in heavy point, and Usopp trying to stop Franky who had what looked like a bomb. Brook was playing his violin, in a jaunty tune that matched the argument, if only the time wasn't the wrong time to be playing music.

"We need a key Franky!" Nami shouted, as Luffy tried to pry of the bomb, prattling about how he wanted to see the big boom "You might seriously hurt Robin with that!"

Sanji's ears perked up. Robin. Bomb. He noticed the big black box. Remembered how he hadn't seen the archaeologist since this breakfast. Remembered how Usopp and Franky talked about making traps so they don't have to be hunting all the time. A big black box.

Realization.

"Robin-swan!" He shouted, running. A kick on the top of the box dismantled it, much to the anger of Usopp who had been working on that box since last night.

The box opened to reveal Robin, still asleep, her tall form crumpled into what looked like an uncomfortable heap. Sanji, now oblivious to everyone, cradled her body, her breathing steady and properly spaced.

"Oh Robin-swan" he said, feeling the urge to lean in her rosy lips and deliver love's kiss.

If only Nami hadn't hit him in the head.

"We don't need to protect Robin from two perverts you idiot!" she shouted angrily.

"Oh Nami-chwan, you'll always be my princess" he said, noodling over her.

Chopper checked over Robin, while Usopp assessed the condition of the trap. Brook and Franky had decided it was the perfect time to compose a lively accompaniment for the rest of the day, while Nami had to pull Sanji to start making a really late lunch, because Luffy decided it was the perfect moment to stalk into the kitchen.

While the cook was preparing sandwiches, Nami relayed the plan to him.

Causing Sanji to break a plate.

Because he can't fathom why the marimo was to become Robin-swan's prince charming.

* * *

Chopper concluded that Robin was all right. Except for the fact that she had been given a dose of sleeping gas fit to knock out an animal four times her body weight for about six hours. Her breathing wasn't labored, and she had no visible physical anomalies. Except for a tiny bump at the back of her head, though the cause for that was no other than Luffy's head.

They wanted to start the series of tasks right away, but he recommended they leave the two individuals involved to get their much needed rest, and since they wouldn't dare leave Robin in a room with Zoro, lest he wakes up while she's still asleep, Robin had been placed back in the girl's room, with Nami in constant watch.

Chopper had volunteered to watch Zoro, since he was sleeping in the infirmary, but Nami insisted that Brook can go watch him since Chopper, and his many forms, would be much help in setting up the elaborate layout Usopp and Franky had in store. He had to carry a lot of things and slide in a lot of tight places, but he was having fun with his nakama.

The most unfortunate one was Sanji, who was tasked to keep their hyperactive captain from ruining amok and destroying their hard labor. Thus were the tasks of the straw hats, well into the night.

* * *

Zoro had woken up to a sleeping Brook, which was only indicated by a sleep bubble, an agape jaw, and the slumped form.

He also woke up to a chain around his body. He cursed under his breath, remembering that he and Robin aren't married yet, and that everyone seemed so against it. He knew that the ero-cook would be the first detractor, but he was quite surprised when even Chopper was at a disbelief with him marrying Robin.

He had to rectify that soon enough.

"Brook" he called, trying to wake up the skeleton.

The snot bubble coming from the musician's nasal cavity popped, as he woke up to look at the chained up man.

"Zoro-san, you're finally awake." He said, with a flourishing bow.

"Yeah, now get me out of this." Zoro wriggled around a bit, gesturing to the chian.

"Unfortunately I'm not authorized to do that."

Zoro glared at him, oozing with killer intent, and even if the skeleton knew the chains were tough enough to hold the swordsman at his current state, he still was afraid. Who wouldn't be, Zoro was quite a scary man. Sometimes.

"Brook, why exactly am I tied up like this?"

"Because you want to marry Robin-san."

"Is it really that bad?" Zoro looked sad, which was unusual for the usually angry swordsman.

Brook panicked a bit, "Well, it is highly unusual and out of character for you."

"What do I have to do to prove to you guys that I'm pretty damn serious about this." He was getting angry again, which normally would have made others scared. To Brook, this was a sort of a good sign because the swordsman was going into his default mode.

"I will let Nami-san and the others explain that to you" Brook said, taking a sip out of his magic tea "But it will involve a series of challenges."

Zoro smirked his demonic grin "Bring it on, you bastards."

* * *

Reactions? Violent or otherwise?

Thank you so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate them! I haven't forgotten about A Beginning Through the End (in fact I'm polishing a chapter right now, so that should be up by tomorrow or Tuesday) and I really have to thank you guys for the support there too.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own One Piece. Oh wait, I actually don't.

Warning: Intended OOC-ness (makes the story a bit more funnier)

Pairings: ZoroxRobin

Author's Note: I'm hungry.

Thank you so much for the reviews! I would reply to them individually, but I'm kind of in a hurry and I only have time to post this chapter. Also ff net is being weird, whenever I update something it doesn't bump it up or anything. I think it's because I don't even give it an hour to update it, but oh well.

* * *

"Nami-chan, is this really necessary?" Robin asked the navigator, pertaining to the sea stone handcuffs currently binding her wrists, keeping her hands behind her. She had been briefed about the whole ordeal, but the handcuffs were already in place before she could protest any further.

They were anchored in the middle of the sea, where the weather was nice and there seemed to be no clear and present danger. Nami had determined it would only take a day for Zoro to go through the challenges they had planned, and so it wouldn't really hamper their travels. Besides, Luffy was excited for a chance to do this, and had mandated a Captain's orders that everyone agree to it. No more questions asked.

All they knew was that they had to protect Robin.

"Of course" Nami said "We need to make this hard on Zoro, so that means you can't help him."

"Okay." She paused for a moment, watching the younger woman as she observed the progress down below "Why?"

Nami looked back at her, smiling proudly "Because we need to protect you."

"But Nami-" Robin began. But she was cut off when Usopp opened the hatched.

"Nami!" the long nosed sniper said "All preparations are 99% complete!" He saluted her as he went down the hatch again, but wasn't able to because Luffy crammed himself in.

"Nami" he whined "Robin's unfair, she saw the maze already."

Nami pondered on this, as the two young men went down again, Usopp dragging Luffy to help him with his station. True that Robin can easily see the goings on downstairs. What if the older woman decided to help Zoro out so she can get this over with faster? That won't do, the navigator thought, Zoro has to do this on his own!

"I'm really sorry about this Robin, but this absolutely necessary" She said, as she produced some rope and a gag.

The archaeologist's eyes widened "But Nami-" She was once again cut off by Nami placing the gag on her, and quickly tying her ankles together.

"This is for your own good Robin" she said, ushering her to a seat "So stay put. At least you can watch from here."

The navigator winked at her before heading down herself. Robin wasn't sure if their intentions were as clear as they thought.

* * *

The start of the challenge course was at the infirmary. Zoro was already free of his chains and had his swords at his waist. He was glaring at the door, waiting for the signal to start. He would prove to them all, and then he would marry Robin without anyone (maybe except the ero-cook) preventing it. All he had to do was get to her.

Suddenly, a bull horn. He ran out the door, looking up at the crow's nest. He could see Robin, gagged, watching from up there. He smirked, raised Wado high in the sky, and shouted "Robin! We're going to get married!"

And so it starts!

* * *

On the deck, Franky and Usopp were continually assaulting Zoro with a barrage of bullets and other such ammunitions. However, these projectiles had no match for Zoro who made quick work of them. Unfortunately for Zoro, they were able to disorient him and he was now running the opposite direction, after Usopp who was panicking that he shouldn't be using the cutting side of his swords.

And unfortunately, mazes are the natural enemy of the world's greatest swordsman.

Robin could only watch as her nakama continually attacked Zoro. Coordinated attacks from Chopper, Sanji and Brook, a barrage of bombs, bullets, and a pop green here and there from Usopp and Franky, Nami with her climatact mirages keeps Zoro from any significant advancement, while Luffy, who was supposed to be the final opponent (as briefed by Nami earlier) was already joining in. Luffy was supposed to be waiting at the foot of the mast,

Robin sighed. She knew they meant well, but it was a bit too much.

Suddenly, a gust of wind.

She turned to see that the window had been pried open, and there was a dark, foreboding cloaked figure was standing in the middle of the room.

"My my" the figure said "It seems like my job just got easier."

Robin's eyes widened, realizing who the voice belonged to. If only she didn't have the handcuffs. She tried vainly to move, but with bound feet and the sea stone hand cuffs already making her weaker, all she could do was hit a rack of weights. It fell with a loud crash, that would have been heard by everyone, if bombs weren't going off.

She knew this was too much.

The figure covered her nose with a handkerchief,, and she could make out the chloroform.

Her last thought was about the swordsman, as the figure hitched her on his shoulder.

* * *

Dun dun dun, a new challenger appears!

Reviews are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. It pains me that this is a fact.

Warning: intended OOC-ness (it's a bit awkward at times, but hey this is just a fanfiction)

Pairings: ZoroxRobin

Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANJI!

Longer note at the bottom.

* * *

Earlier...

Zoro shot out of infirmary, shouting his intentions to the archaeologist. And that was when all hell officially broke loose. Before him was an elaborate maze. It was a tall maze, about the height of Franky or Brook, but it wouldn't be a bother to jump over it. He didn't though, because he had been warned that if he did, it would count as a failure.

He went straight, then right, then left, all the while traps of all kinds were shooting at him. Arrows in one end, bullets in the other, while Usopp and Franky were chasing after him with their own ammunitions.

He smirked.

No challenge at all.

A pop green that emitted some serious gas hampered him, but he was able to make out Usopp's shape and chase after him (unfortunately it was the wrong way to Robin, but the swordsman didn't know that).

Usopp ran faster, he wasn't intended to be the bait, that was supposed to be Franky while Usopp ran down to rearrange the controls of the maze to rearrange a wall or two. He could see the glint of Zoro's blades.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" He shouted, almost getting cut in two by the swordsman "Use the blunt edge!"

Without missing a beat, the swordsman flipped his sword and attacked. Unfortunately, it was only a mirage.

Usopp was saved by Nami, and both of them were running back to where Franky was. Before he could reach them, Sanji came, kicking him on his side, but Shussui was able to block the attack. Sanji was thrown back, though the birthday boy landed on his feet.

Zoro took his stance to attack, when Chopper came from his other side, in kung fu point. He was easily able to defend himself, but refrained from hitting their doctor too much. He doesn't want Robin getting mad at him when they're supposed to be getting married.

Sanji, having recovered, was also attacking him, proving that two kickers were a match for the swordsman. When he wasn't fighting too seriously.

But also having Brook, a great swordsman in his own right, also attacking him from the front was proving to be quite the challenge. Plus Luffy, who decided to just attack head on, while on Gear Second.

"Luffy!" Chopper said, as the straw hat captain ran to Zoro, kicking and punching "You're supposed to be the final boss!"

"I think he just knows that there's no way Zoro's going to reach the end of the maze" Sanji said, kicking Luffy "Because I'm going to end this, right now!"

Zoro smirked, taking a santoryu stance "Bring it on, ero-cook!"

Sanji ran to him, his leg gaining so much power it was on fire, unfortunately, the swordsman's resolve was much stronger, and he was able to toss Sanji to Luffy, who crashed into Chopper and Brook. Taking the chance, he ran, and realized something.

Nami never said anything about cutting down the maze.

He smirked, a demonic aura emanating for him, taking in the form of a many headed hydra.

He was about to take down the wall, when Nami and Usopp started shouting.

"Stop stop!" The navigator screamed, while Usopp was hitting several buttons on a remote. The maze collapsed to a smaller size until they were barely an inch tall, and the rest of them were able to run over them "Robin's gone!" Nami said, frantic and a bit scared.

"What?" Sanji shouted, while Zoro climbed up the mast in less than two seconds.

Indeed, the archaeologist wasn't there anymore. "What the hell?" He noticed the open window and looked out, there was a ship over the horizon, but he can barely make it out.

He jumped down and glared at all of them, even at Nami and Chopper who were both sobbing "What happened?" he growled.

* * *

Nami, who was trying to stop her sobbing, calmed down thanks to Sanji's tea. It took a bit of effort for all of them to take the furious Zoro into the galley to hold a meeting regarding their missing nakama.

"I was going to check up on her" Nami said, "And see how things were going from up there, but when I was about to climb the mast, I saw someone jump out with Robin."

She looked down, while Chopper continued to cry in the corner, his little head huddled on Brook's lap. Franky was also crying, though he kept on denying it vehemently.

"She would've shouted and fought" Sanji said, patting Nami's back "Maybe the attacker was stronger than Robin-chwan."

Nami shook her head, sobbing again "I gagged and bound her. And she already had sea stone handcuffs." she said, in a whisper.

But Zoro heard. And Zoro got a touch madder.

"What?!" He looked like he was about to lunge, so Sanji stood in front of Nami.

However, Luffy placed his hand on Zoro's shoulder "It's not Nami's fault" he said, with resolve, "Don't take this out on her."

"The people who would've taken Nico Robin must be on a ship too" Franky suddenly said.

Zoro pulled back, but he was still furious. "We have to get Robin back." he said, turning around "I saw a ship earlier, it was the only one in sight. We need to get to that ship."

And so they did. Luckily, Luffy saw the ship too, and was able to direct Nami to the general are. Which was the opposite of the direction Zoro pointed to.

By some form of luck, it was headed to one of the islands the log post was heading to.

Zoro kept vigil on the crow's nest, watching the horizon. He was still furious at how someone could have gotten in their ship and stolen off with his future wife. It was unacceptable. The hatch opened, and it was Usopp. He was looking worried, and was scratching the back of his head.

"Dinner's read" he said.

Zoro grunted in response, closing his eye.

He heard Usopp sit down in front of him, and when he looked at what the younger man was doing, he was quite surprised. In front of him was a bowl of soup and bread, just like the one the sniper was already consuming.

"We're all worried about her, you know" he said, taking another gulp "So you better get your strength because we're going to get her back."

Zoro couldn't help but smile. He started eating, much to Usopp's joy.

The he stopped.

And looked at him straight in the eye.

"You know" Zoro said, "I'm going to save her" He smirked "Then I'm going to marry her."

* * *

Comments?

Wow so many reviews . I've been speed writing this thing so I haven't had a proper time to thank everyone for their reviews, so I'll make like the Ocars and do it all in one time.

-ahem-

To the two anon **guests** thank you so much for being the first reviewers!

To **LegendaryOrigin**, this was never intended to be a one shot, and i"m glad you're enjoying this :) This is fun to write, though yes, Nami does some stupid decisions in here . But no worries, it's for the better good of the story! Thanks!

To **Seis Fleur**, I get hungrier reading your comments, and now have an inhuman craving for pad thai and ayam goreng . Lol and no it's not Sanji, just wanted to clear up the birthday boy's name, so no sudden twist that Sanji's the mastermind or anything like that. Thanks so much for the review, and now I want some pad thai too . And yes, Robin in a trap lol, I kept trying to think of ways to make sure she was as incapacitated as she can.

To **myzorobin** Oh yes A Beginning Through the End! I haven't forgotten, and I'm still working on it, but thank you so much for checking this one out too :)

And finally to **UltimateC3** lol everyone is being too crazy and Zoro's sudden obsession with Robin aren't they? And don't worry, this is a comedy so Zoro isn't going to be sad for too long!

You are all so awesome, and thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I own a really nice looking Zoro figurine though.

Warning: Intended OOC-ness (Because this story won't work if they were logical).

Pairing: ZoroxRobin

Author's Note: I've never tried cream or milk with my tea.

* * *

Robin woke up to the sound of heels. She was on a bed, quite luxurious and soft, with thick red velvet sheets that reminded her of somebody from long ago, in a nicely furnished room with the door closed. The subtle rocking indicated that she was still in a ship. She was able to sit up, barely, due to sea stone hand cuffs and She shook her head, trying to gain some sort of understanding as to where she was. The last she remembered was a figure, and then her eyes widened.

"No" she whispered to herself, remembering the voice of her kidnapper.

The clicking heels stopped in front of her door, it opened and there stood Lucci, former agent of CP9. Robin was surprised, but her facade remained calm and neutral.

"So you're awake" he said, walking in, the heels of his boots clicking on the wooden floor. His bird was perched on his shoulder, both of them frowning at her.

"So I take it we're going to impel down?" she said, calmly. She remembered his intimidating aura, even before consuming the devil fruit.

He smirked "You would think so, Nico Robin, but you're wrong."

Robin glared at him "Then why did you kidnap me?"

Lucci shrugged "We had orders from our captain."

"Captain? Spandam?"

Lucci scoffed, which almost led to laughter "That idiot can never be a captain. We're under someone with more" he became thoughtful "power."

Robin showed no fear, while her mind tried to search for an answer. Who would want to kidnap her? And who would have the ability to actually do it? In the middle of the sea, daring enough to sneak up on their ship.

"No need to worry your pretty head" Lucci said, drawing the curtains so the light streams in the windows "You'll learn soon enough."

He left, and she looked outside. From her vantage point, she could see the sea. No island in sight.

* * *

Robin still wasn't sure what was happening. She was trapped in a room with sea stone handcuffs in a very comfortable bed. Another member of CP9 had come and gone to check up on her, the one called Kaku, who also refuses to answer any questions. She was bored, and all she could do was think.

Why was she there? Why weren't they taking her to Impel Down? And who in the world is their captain?

She decided to lean back on the pillows, sleep overcoming her. She wonders what her nakama was doing, and if the swordsman was still as determined to marry her.

* * *

When she woke up, it was deep into the night, evidenced by the moon peering in her window. She felt the slight ache of hunger in her, but she would not succumb and ask for food. Never would.

The door opened once again and it was Lucci, "I see your awake now."

She smiled at him, in that defensive survival mode "Will I be finally graced with your captain's presence?"

"Soon enough, but first" he moved away from the door to let in Kalifa, adjusting her glasses.

"Tell him I consider this sexual harassment by the way." She said, before Lucci left her with their captive.

Robin eyed her suspiciously as the only female of CP9 approached her.

"I think you'd look good in something green." Kalifa said, walking straight to the cabinets.

Robin's eyes widened at realizing what she was about to do.

* * *

Clad in a green gown that reached her ankles, Robin was led to an elaborate dining room. She still had sea stone handcuffs that forced her arms behind her, rendering her unable to use them. She could try kicking Kalifa, but she had tried when the woman was changing her clothes, only to end up slipping in her soap.

The dining table was made to fit ten people, but only the head and the opposite end had any table setting on them. Kalifa forced Robin to sit on the end.

"Now stop squirming" Kalifa said "Or else it counts as-"

"Sexual harassment" Robin finished, much to the other woman's annoyance. With a haughty huff, she turned and stalked off, leaving Robin with her hands still behind her and a basket of bread beside her plate.

She could feel the growl in her stomach again.

As if on cue, Kaku came in wearing thick gloves. "Kalifa told me to do this, since her doing it would be sexual harassment against her" he said, almost apologetically. He used sea stone cuffs on her ankles, securing her to the chair, and looped a sea stone belt around her waist, and around the back of the chair. He removed the ones on her hands, before securing the one around her waist tightly.

She now had free use of her arms, but was still incapable of an easy escape.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

He smiled, "You'll see soon enough."

He turned to leave, but then turned around to face her again "I just remembered something, you don't know the name of this ship."

She looked at him questioningly. Did it matter what name the ship was? She was a captive and all she wanted to escape, and for her nakama to come and save her. Well, mostly for a certain green haired swordsman.

Suddenly, the door slammed open "The name of this ship" drawled a voice that used to haunt her "It's quite special."

Robin felt a cold sweat around her. It was him! But it couldn't be. There was no way. Impossible!  
Her heart beat faster in an angry panic. Kaku bowed to take his leave, and she wished he would stay. She didn't want to be alone with him!

She felt his hand on her shoulder, and she knew that she would die soon. His hook, cold and menacing forced her chin up so she looked at him.

The sneering face of Crocodile "Welcome, Nico Robin, to the Miss All Sunday."

* * *

In Robin's words, TWIST!

Anyway, what did you think? And just in case it wasn't clear, the name of the ship is the Miss All Sunday.

Also, yes **UltimateC3** their planning is quite stupid in this :) Everyone's just jumping into conclusions in this fic lol


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did, Zobin would be more canon than Frobin.

Warning: Inteded OOC-ness (As stated in previous reasons)

Pairing: ZoroxRobin

Author's Note: This chapter is pretty short. Actually this story has been having really short chapters. I'm sorry about speed writing this thing, but it's a really great distraction for the time being!

* * *

Thanks to a much needed coup de burst, they were able to shorten the distance between the other ship. However, by the time they actually caught up, the ship was already in the harbor.

"It's that one!" Luffy shouted, pointing to a majestic galleon.

Franky whistled at the sight of the ship. It wasn't Adam's, but the wood used was comparable to what the Sunny was made out of. The darker shade of the Moses tree was a stark comparison to the summer island it had anchored on.

"What's that?" Chopper asked, pointing to the figurehead.

They docked right besides the ship, and all of them crowded nearest where they could see what appeared to be a mermaid shaped figure head. Upon closer inspection, they found that it wasn't a mermaid at all, but a woman who's lower half melded into the wood. Upon further closer inspection, they all realized that the woman was someone so familiar to them.

"Is that.." Sanji started, staring at the cleavage blocked by the woman's arms, crossed in a familiar fighting position of a certain comrade of theirs.

"It can't be.." Nami said, staring at the fringe hair cut that a certain woman sported some years back.

"But it's.. the..." Chopper tried to form a coherent thought, staring at the narrow nose of a certain Oharan.

"GAH!" Luffy shouted, propelling himself to other the ship "Robin's been turned into wood!"

"IDIOT!" They all yelled, at him, while Usopp held on to Luffy, making him snap back into the Sunny instead of landing at the other ship's deck.

"But that is Robin" Zoro said, looking at the figurehead, staring into the serene smile of the woman he was going to marry.

"No doubt about it." Brook said, eyeing the abdomen. He thought that if the figurehead had only been sculpted lower, he would be able to see her panties. (If he had eyes to see, yohohoho!)

"The Miss All-Sunday" They heard Franky say. He was pointing at the gold embossed lettering on the side of the ship, in curly writing just near the top.

"Miss All-Sunday? Wasn't that Robin's alias?" Usopp said, feeling a slight shiver remembering how brutal she was as a Baroque Works member. But then he thought she was still quite brutal, so it's good they have her on their side now.

And they all just stared, all of them forming the same thought, albeit Chopper's was a bit more on the G rating side of the words "What the f**k?!"

* * *

Robin glared at her captor. That smug grin never leaving his face. He was still smoking cigars like a chimney, and took pleasure in knowing that she disliked the smell. They were in a room with a metal door, with her strapped in a regal chair covered in velvet. Her hands and feet were secure to the chair with sea stone handcuffs, while she wore a more elaborate dress in deep violet. Kalifa had done the honors of dressing her again, but Crocodile had been privy to the show. Fortunately, the soap woman didn't remove her underwear.

"So why exactly did you take me from my nakama?" she asked through gritted teeth.

His smirk grew wider, and he walked up to her, leaning in close "Come now Nico Robin, are you still angry about me stabbing you?"

"Well you did leave me for dead." She said casually. She remembered how to act around him, his arrogance, his thirst for power.

And he remembers her wit, and her beauty. Her intelligence. Her smile.

"I have a new plan, my dear" He said, using his hand to pull her chin upwards, "And this time, I'll make sure that you'll be my queen."

Robin's eyes widened, clearly taken aback. "Pardon?"

He placed a hand on her thigh, igniting a furious look from her "Marry me, Nico Robin, and become my queen."

If Robin's hands were free, they'd be pulling her hair now. Twice. From two men who she never thought would ever ask her, or any other woman for the matter, for their hand in marriage. It's quite laughable that both of them, and one actually did, tried to kill her at one point.

Why in the world was this happening to her?!

* * *

Franky, Chopper, and Usopp stayed on the ship, as the others surveyed the Miss All-Sunday. Using Haki, Luffy was able to determine that there were four people currently on the ship, and one of them was in a sea stone cell, currently being guarded by a strong presence.

"That must be Robin" Zoro said, putting on his bandana "That's mine." He growled, making Nami sweat drop.

She was unsure if the swordsman had meant the opponent, or Robin.

"Maybe Sanji and I should handle the cage?" Nami said a bit nervously. Zoro just glared back at her, making her shrink back behind the cook, who also gave Zoro an equally threatening glare.

"Stop scaring Nami-swan, if she wasn't with us we might not have caught the ship." Sanji said, stubbing his cigar.

"If she didn't put sea stone hand cuffs on Robin we wouldn't be here, number 7."

With that, the two of them launch in a tirade of attacks with each other.

"I don't think we'd get to Robin-san in time with these two" Brook watched them, while Luffy. Wait, where was Luffy?

A crash came from inside, and all four of them ran to the noise.

* * *

So CP9 and Crocodile :)

**Seis Fleur** Eeep sorry I'm late! Still want that Pad Thai though, so let's do this! Lol and yes, I would rather not use OC characters until I really need to .

**LegendaryOrigin** lol I know right? Those two are so good for each other, Robin never annoys Zoro, unlike the other characters. Their interaction screams compatible! Anyway, yes stalker Crocodile! Actually inspired by Drecken lol

**Majin no tamashi** Thanks so much!

**Suprememoonempress** Oooh I can't wait to read your story :)

**Someone** Lol yes, everyone wants to marry Robin :P

Thank you so much for the reviews, you are all wonderful!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I own Naruto though. Wait, no I don't.

Warning: Intended OOC-ness (Hopefully it isn't too off-putting)

Pairing: ZoroxRobin

Author's Note: Woah I didn't realize I'd reach chapter 9 on this, but oh well. Let's do this!

* * *

The scene that unfolded before them was an unusual one. Luffy had his arms wrapped tightly around Usopp.

"Hey Usopp you're supposed to be guarding the ship!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"It's the CP9 guy" Zoro said, watching as the man turned into a giraffe, and Luffy jumped back.

"Woah, I thought it was Usopp!" The captain shouted, while Nami hit him in the head.

"So you found us" The giraffe smirked, entering his fighting stance.

"Give me back my bride" Zoro growled, after tying his bandana on his head.

"Don't think I didn't get stronger swordsman." Kaku said, taking his fighting stance "Even if you have defeated Mihawk."

Zoro was about to charge at him, when a skeletal hand held his shoulder.

"If I may, Zoro-san" Brook said, stepping in front of him "Let me handle this." He unsheathe Soul Solid.

"Brook" Zoro started, but Brook cut him off.

"Go save Robin-san" their musician said "Leave him to me."

"Come on Zoro" Nami said, pulling on his arm. Sanji and Luffy already had a door open for them to go through. With a nod, Zoro followed.

The two swordsmen faced off each other, and as soon as the door shut, they both lunged.

* * *

The four of them reached another floor, and another room.

"We need to get lower to get to Robin" Sanji said, kicking the door open.

Inside, they were surprised to see tea set out on the table, with two cups and slices of cake and various pastries. And a woman sitting there, pouring out a cup.

She smiled at them, effectively defeating Sanji.

"Hello" She said, adjusting her glasses "I was hoping you'd get here soon."

"Mellorine!" Sanji cried, noodling over to her, but Nami grabbed the back of his collar.

"Stupid Nosebleed" Zoro muttered under his breath. Once again sparking an argument between the two.

"Hey" Luffy said, in a serious voice. He was staring at the woman, and Nami was happy that their captain was showing some initiative. "Do you have chocolate cake?"

Nami slapped the back of his head "Idiot" she muttered under her breath.

"Where's Robin?" She asked Kalifa, her climatact ready.

"Downstairs." The other woman sat down "Through that door" pointing to another door at the end of the room, all the while drinking her tea.

"Wait, you're not going to fight us or anything?" Nami asked, remembering her last fight with the soap woman. She proved a difficult opponent, but Nami had gotten stronger, and she knew that she can defeat her easily this time around.

Kalifa eyed her, a smile on her lips. Suddenly, someone kicked Nami from behind, sending her flying to the end of the room.

"Nami!" Sanji shouted, releasing himself from the battle with the swordsman.

The Kalifa at the table popped, and the one who kicked Nami stood by the door, smirking "Bubbles can be mirages too, you know."

Nami was shocked. The woman was using her own technique!

"Go on guys" Nami said, twirling her climatact "Leave this soap witch to me."

"But Nami!" Sanji protested, but Luffy grabbed him by his shirt collar.

She grinned at Zoro "Go save Robin."

The swordsman grinned back, and then ran to the wrong door. Luffy was able to grab him with his other hand before he got too far.

"Come on" the captain said, leading the cook and the swordsman away.

"But my Nami-swan" Sanji cried.

"Shut up nosebleed" Zoro said through gritted teeth, running while trying to relieve Luffy's death grip on him "You know you can't fight a damn woman."

Sanji bit his lip, knowing it was the truth, all he could do was look back at the door they had left open, seeing bubbles of various colors float out.

* * *

Another door. This time, they ended up in a far larger room, filled with exercise equipment and the walls covered with mirrors.

"I've heard we were being boarded." It was Daz Bones, already in his blade form.

"Mr. 1" Zoro growled.

"I can't let you take back Miss All-Sunday" He said, approaching them. Zoro could sense that he had grown stronger, his blades sharper.

"He's the strong presence earlier" Luffy said "He was guarding Robin."

"Give me back Robin!" Zoro lunged at him, and the two of them exchanged deafening blows, enough to shatter the mirrors. The sound of steel echoed in the room, a strong vibration that shook the heavy weights. When they pulled apart, both of them were panting.

"Zoro" Sanji said, lighting a cigarette "Robin-chwan should be in the floor below us."

The blonde cook stepped in front of the swordsman "You better make sure she's alright, Marimo."

Luffy chuckled "Are you sure you don't want to save Robin yourself? Neh Sanji?"

Sanji bit his cigarette hard, his eyes lowered "Go already you shitty swordsman, before I change my mind."

"What are you getting at number 7? After I beat this guy we can get Robin." Zoro said, stepping in front of Sanji.

"That is true, I'm the only left guarding Miss All Sunday" Daz Bones said, sneering at them.

"Her name's Nico Robin" Zoro said through gritted teeth.

But Daz ignored him "But the unique thing about this ship is that there's a hatch at the bottom."

He produced a remote control with big red button.

The monster trio's eyes widened, they all lunged at him, with Zoro in the forefront. But he was able to press it before they reached him. The mechanism in the ship hummed, causing them to lose their balance. A loud splash reverberated all throughout them, and they heard Robin scream.

"Robin!" Zoro shouted in distress, while Daz

"GO!" Sanji shouted, and Zoro didn't need to be told twice. While Luffy and Sanji were attacking Daz, he ran past the door to the stairs, to the bottom of the ship where a hatch was open.

He could barely make out the cage, and Robin floating inside. He jumped in, unsheathing Wado. The cage was falling faster and deeper, but Zoro had enough practice in saving Luffy.

With precise strikes, he broke the cage, and he grabbed her, holding her close to him.

"Don't worry Robin" he thought to himself "We're almost there!"

He saw Luffy's hand shot up, and he grabbed it, quickly, before his power drained, their Captain was able to pull him up.

"Are you guys okay?" Luffy asked, helping them both up."Sanji's still finishing the blade dude."

Zoro didn't answer, instead he laid Robin down on the floor. Then realized something.

"This isn't Robin!" He shouted, taking a step back.

"What?!" Luffy peered at the figure. It looked like Robin.

Then a soft popping sound came as the body transformed.

Luffy's eyes widened "Bon-chan!?"

* * *

Sorry about another cliffhanger . On good news, next chapter will be out quite soon.

Also, I really like Bon-chan's character, he's a really enjoyable one.

Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you don't think it's getting a bit too weird!

PS. On that note, I was thinking of changing the genre to Parody, but it's not really a parody except from OOC-ness and a bit crack-y thing here and there..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not Own Piece. I own an extensive collection of OP merchandise though.

Warning: Intended OOC-ness (for the "lulz")

Pairing: ZoroxRobin, and a surprise pairing at the end! Can anyone guess?

Author's Note: Didn't think this will last ten chapters .

* * *

The okama's eyes fluttered open, while Luffy cowered over him and Zoro stood back, his face a picture of absolute shock.

"Mugi-chan?" Bon Clay said weakly.

"Bon-chan!" Luffy cried, holding the okama's hands in his.

(A/N: SPOILER: Let's all pretend that the ruckus Blackbeard created helped Bon-chan escape, since the whole debacle did happen after Luffy and the other group have already entered the gates.)

Tears came upon Bentham's face "Mugi-chan! Oh I'm so sorry!" He held Luffy's hands as he cried "I didn't know Miss All-Sunday was a part of your nakama, until they made me the bait."

Luffy was crying too "It's okay Bon-chan! I know you meant well!"

Zoro could only stare at them with a startled expression.

"Before I could do anything, Miss All-Sunday had been taken by him!" The okama kept on crying.

That perked up Zoro's ears, and he grabbed Bon-chan by the shoulders "Who took Robin where!?"

Bon-chan, amazingly, seemed to calm down and stare at him with a serious expression. "Mr. 0, and in the center tower of the town."

"Tower?"

Bon-chan nodded "It's in a castle. He wants to marry her."

Zoro felt anger rising. "I'm supposed to marry Robin" He said with a snarl. He was about to run back upstairs, when the stairs collapsed, rubble preventing him from going further.

"Zoro!" Luffy called out. He and Bon Clay were riding what looked like a mini submarine that the swordsman didn't notice before. He wanted to question how such a machine suddenly appeared, but the sense of urgency doubled when he remembered that his bride to be was being romanced by a sand-croc.

He got on, and Bon Clay brought them to the surface.

* * *

Back on Sunny...

Chopper and Usopp watched in amazement as a small submarine bobbed up from the sea. They had been hearing so many sounds from the other ship, that Franky decided to go and fill the cola barrels in case they needed to do another coup de burst.

The hatch in the sub opened, and out jumped Zoro, dragging Luffy and Bon Clay.

"Bon-chan!" Usopp and Chopper shouted, hugging the okama "We thought you died!"

Suddenly, a crash from inside. Franky was thrown out, followed by Blueno.

"Door guy!" Luffy shouted, taking on a fighting stance.

But Franky was faster, he was already sending a barrage of bullets from his arms, sending the opponent back.

"Where's Robin?" Chopper asked as the rest of them evaded the projectiles "And everyone else?"

Zoro gritted his teeth "She's in the middle of the town. Crocodile took her."

Chopper screamed and panicked "Sand-croc!"

Franky fell back after a powerful blow from the man. He was about to be hit by another punch, when Zoro took the blow, using two swords. Blueno fell back.

"Go Zoro-bro!" Franky shouted, shoving the younger man away "Save Nico Robin!"

"Are you sure Franky?" Zoro asked, noticing that the cyborg's arm had a sizeable dent.

Franky smirked "Of course, I'm feeling SUPPPPPEEER today!" And with that, ran to Blueno, punchng him square in his jaw.

"Come on!" Luffy said, grabbing the back of Zoro's collar, dragging him, Bon-chan, Chopper and Usopp with him to the town.

They ran on top of the roofs, because a crowd was already forming by the harbor, people who were intrigued by the sounds from the Miss All-Sunday, and were now focused on the fight on the deck of the Sunny.

"Oh my" Bon-chan said, noticing the crowd "This is getting out of hand, Mugi-chan!"

Luffy only looked determined, watching as Zoro leapt from rooftop to rooftop ahead of him. Chopper was clinging tightly on his head, and it didn't seem to hamper his movements at all, while Usopp was at pace with Luffy. The other two had been briefed about what happened, and Bon-chan has even added that Crocodile might try to escape in another way if they don't get there on time.

"Are we going the right way?" Usopp said, realizing that it looked like they were heading to a forest instead of the obviously high tower rising from the center of the town.

Chopper, who was holding onto Zoro's hair, had been tugging at it tightly, while the swordsman just ignored him.

"Zoro!" the doctor said, jumping off his head and turning into heavy point, "This way!" and much to the humiliation of the older man, the reindeer hoisted him on his shoulders and ran the right way.

Usopp, Luffy and Bon-chan couldn't help but laugh at how silly that looked.

"Chopper, put me down!" Zoro insisted, trying to break free, but the reindeer held him tighter.

"We need to get you to Robin" he said, smiling at his comrade "Because you're the one who's going to marry her!"

Zoro had to smile at that.

They were so close to the center of the town, with the looming castle and the high tower, when two figures jumped in front of them.

"Chapapa, we can't let you pass!"

"Gyahahaha! You can't get to Nico Robin in time, this time!"

"Jyabura, Fukuru!" Bon-chan rushed ahead and kicked the wolf user "Okama kempo!"

Behind him, Usopp was shooting pop greens at both of them, feral plants emerging and trying to attack them both.

"Chopper!" He shouted, sending an impact wolf at Jyabura's direction "Make sure Zoro gets to Robin on time!"

Chopper nodded, then continued running, with Luffy right behind him "Stay safe Bon-chan!" the straw hat cried, waving back to his friend.

"Mugi-chan! Bushi-chan! (A/N: referring to Zoro, who Vivi called Mr. Bushido)" Bon-chan cried back, "Don't let Nico Robin marry someone she doesn't love!"

Zoro, who had escaped Chopper's grip and was now running on his own accord, heard this. "Don't worry" he muttered under his breath "Robin's not going to marry that sand bastard."

And the three of them ran towards the tower, reaching the perimeter of the castle. Chopper looked back with teary eyes, seeing the area they just left filled with gas. So much so that he can't see his friends.

They landed in the courtyard of the castle, and Zoro drew all three of his swords, while Luffy entered gear second, confusing Chopper.

"Why are you-" he started to ask, but Luffy cut him off.

"Come out of there you pigeon bastard." Luffy said with a snarl.

They heard a chuckle, and out from the shadow of the castle emerged Lucci, "I see you've become stronger, straw hat."

Luffy cracked his knuckles, an all serious expression, while Zoro took on a santoryu stance.

Lucci's smile grew wider, showing fangs, and he transformed into his Leopard mode, only this time, it was way bigger.

* * *

Done for the time being :) Must wait after dinner to post more.

Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!

Anyone wondering what's happening with Crocodile and Robin right now? You'll have to wait next chapter :) Thanks!

PS. And yes, no evil Bon-chan :) I like him too much to make him evil~


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Or Sailormoon. Just saying.

Warning: Intended OOC-ness Pairing: ZoroxRobin

Author's note: Wow it's already 1:30 am here! I need to get sleep. I've been staring at screens for so long, it kinda hurts now.

* * *

The two straw hats lunged, however, a big furry monster blocked their way. it was Chopepr in monster. He smiled down at Zoro, which was a bit creepy.

"I can handle him" Chopper roared, giving Zoro a thumbs up "Go save your wife!"

Zoro watched as Chopper charged at Lucci, taking the leopard with him and crashing into the castle. Zoro could only watch, feeling an immense amount of pride at how brave the small Chopper was.

"Come on Luffy!" He said, dragging the straw hat boy through the hole. The two warring forces have crashed through another wall, away from their sight, but Zoro could see the stairs, and those stairs would lead up, and up would be the tower, and Robin would be in the tower.

* * *

Earlier..

Robin found it hard to believe that Crocodile would want to marry her. True, they had a relationship before Operation Utopia went down the drain, but that was purely professional. Besides, stabbing someone with intent to kill does not a good lover make.

She glared at him, as he sat on in front of her, his face leering close. He left his hand on her thigh, while his hook entangled intself in her hair "Why did you let your hair grow?"

She didn't answer, but kept glaring at him.

"It looks better this way."

She narrowed her eyes. There was something going on. There was no way this was happening. None at all.

He let his cook graze her cheek, it was cold and she shivered ever so slightly. This elicited a chuckle from him.

"You're wasting your time in that ship Miss All-Sunday" He said, nudging her cheek "A ship full of boys and -ah- special men."

She refused to play his game. He was up to something, and it was definitely more than the desire to have her as Mrs. Crocodile.

"Tell me, Nico Robin" He licked his lips "Has any of them been proper enough to satisfy you?"

Having practiced so many times before, Robin was able to pull off a convincing smile "Would you be jealous, Sir Crocodile?" She said, purring his name slightly.

She could see his facial muscles tense, though his sneer remained focused.

"Let me assure you" she said, in the same tone of voice she used to use with him, the one with a slight hint of condescending tone. She maintained eye contact while remembering a certain chiseled and tanned green haired swordsman "I've been very" she licked her lips for added emphasis "Satisfied."

Crocodile's sneer turned into an ugly frown, and he looked like he was about to say something when, to Robin's surprise, Miss Goldeenweek ran in.

"Mr.0" she said, between breaths "They're here."

Robin's smile grew wider, she knew her nakama wouldn't abandon her!

"Tch" Crocodile said, biting his cigar. With one angry look at her, he swept his cape and walked out, leaving Miss Goldenweek.

She smiled pleasantly at Miss Goldenweek "Hello."

The younger girl smiled back "Hi Miss All-Sunday." she said shyly "Would you like to have a picnic with me?"

"I would, but as you can see" She indicated the fact that she was tied up in seastone. and unable to move.

Miss Goldenweek's smile grew wider "Well I can use the color trap on you and then just leave the ankle cuffs on."(A/N: At the bottom)

Robin, though was hoping to actually be free from her bindings, decided that was better than staying like this. So she smiled at the younger girl and said "That would be lovely.

Zoro and Luffy reached the upper landing, then suddenly, Luffy got snagged by an insane amount of pink tinted hair.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted, slashing at the tendril like strands. However, the hair shifted every time he would attack, stretching Luffy so much that every angle Zoro would try to hit would definitely affect his captain.

"You will not pass!" boomed a theatrical voice, accompanied by a dry ice entrance. It was Kumadori, who was in is full Kabuki attire.

"Zoro!" Luffy said, though a bit garbled from his mouth being stretched so much "Zoro, go save Robin!"

"No way I won't-"

"Don't let sand-croc marry her!" Luffy managed to say, before he shifts to gear second, while still trapped in hair.

Zoro gritted his teeth. Luffy was right, who knows what that bastard was doing to his bride!

"Beat him good captain!" Zoro shouted, running the final length of stairs. Finally, he reached the top of the tower. The door was made of steel, about two feet thick. Zoro smirked. For years he has found it easier to break steel, two feet won't be a problem.

He took his santoryu stance, the image of a certain dark haired archaeologist in mind. "Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura!"

The massive doors fell down, and he found himself in Alabasta. Or rather a hot and humid room filled with mountains of sand. In the middle of the room stood Crocodile, his cape gone, and a sneer on his face.

"Give me back Robin" Zoro said upon entering the room.

Crocodile glared at him "She's indisposed at the moment."

The sand swirled around the former shichibukai, and Zoro got ready for a counteract.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"You're going to be pretty bride, you know."

Robin almost choked at what Miss Goldeenweek said. The former Baroque Works agents were sitted on a plaid blanket in the middle of the room. Robin had sea stone cuffs on her ankles, but she was still able to sit down comfortably on the floor. Miss Goldenweek also took the liberty of drawing a Nagomi no Midori mark on her, making sure she continues on with the picnic.

The younger girl didn't seem to mind that she hadn't replied yet, and instead continued, with a dreamy expression on her face "I've seen the gown Sir Crocodile got for you, it's so white and billowy."

Robin smiled "But I'm not marrying Crocodile."

"Don't you love him?"

Robin shook her head "We were partners, and there was a time when I cared for his safety, but we never had the love that would warrant or involve a wedding."

Miss Goldenweek looked at her curiously "What do you mean?"

Robin became thoughtful. "Do you love Mr. 3?"

The painter nodded, as she sipped her tea.

"But that doesn't mean you'd marry him." Robin added with a nod.

"Then do you love someone?"

Robin shrugged "I might." she smiled in her cup, remembering a grumpy man who constantly sleeps and trains.

* * *

Edit: I posted this last night, but FFnet was acting weird so I had to edit it again this morning.

A/N: So I know that Goldenweek stayed back at Spider's cafe, but just imagine that she wanted to go and paint some new scenery and decided to go with Bon Clay to find some good landscapes to paint before heading back to the cafe.

Thank you for the feedback, if you have more free please feel free to leave them here :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Or **Naruto.** Just wanted to clarify that.

Warning: Intended OOC-ness. OOCs makes the story work.

Author's Note: I haven't forgotten _A Beginning Through the End_! I still have loads to fix for the upcoming chapter on that one, so don't fret :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

* * *

In the room full of sand, Zoro and Crocodile faced each other. The swordsman had on his bandana, all three swords drawn and ready. He was bursting with haki and killer intent, enough to make any of his usual opponent tremble.

Unfortunately, Crocodile was not his usual opponents.

The former shichibukai was as formidable as his title and past deeds and misdeeds. He was a powerful man then, and only grew in his own ability and power ever since escaping Impel Down. He had once faced the wrath of Whitebeard, and survived, and he remains to be a man of great strength and notoriety. And unlike Spandam, he had CP9 under his command because of their respect for his power.

"Where's Robin?" The swordsman growled at him.

Crocodile smirked, letting a flurry of sand envelope the two of them.

Zoro was unpreturbed. He closed his eye and relaxed his position. He steadied himself, letting the sound of moving sound disappear, until all he could hear was breathing. The steady one was himself, and the strained one.. he took aim and slashed with haki infused strikes.

Crocodile stumbled backwards, his cigar cut in half. The sudden intrusion of his concentration made the sand fall back down to the floor.

Zoro smirked, his eye still closed "Got you."

Crocodile snarled "Why would you even want to marry Miss All-Sunday, swordsman?"

Zoro frowned deeply "Her name is Nico Robin." He opened his eye to glare at her "Stop referring to her as Miss All-Sunday."

"And what if I don't?"

Zoro readied his santoryu position, "Then I would have to kill you."

"You have quite a temper on you" Crocodile smirked "You would have been such a great asset at Baroque Works."

"Well you wouldn't let me be the boss" Zoro retaliated "I had to decline." He lunged at Crocodile, but only slashed sand.

Crocodile materialized behind him, Zoro turned but was too late. Crocodile plunged his hook into his side, and the swordsman barely escaped.

"Tch!" Zoro said, spinning, and landing a blow on Crocodile. It grazed the larger man's arm, a spurt of blood from a haki strike.

Crocodile frowned, jumping back.

But as soon as the dust settled, they were at it again, slashing at each other, hook versus swords.

"Give me back Robin, damnit!" Zoro shouted between attacks. Crocodile just sent blocks of hard sand in Zoro's way, disorienting the swordsman.

"Why are you so adamant in marrying that woman anyway?" Crocodile shouted back, almost hitting Zoro's back with his hook. The swordsman, having anticipated this, blocked the attack. The clash of powerful steels sent a deafening sound that reverberated throughout the room, a sudden silence enveloping the area, followed by the boom of both their harnessed strengths being released through their weapons.

"There's only one reason, sand-bastard!" He shouted, calling upon Asura. The sand around him started swirling, and it wasn't because of Crocodile. "I love that woman!"

"Tatsu Maki!" He shouted, lunging at Crocodile.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So why won't you marry Mr. 0?" Miss Goldenweek asked, eating another sandwich.

Robin looked at the big heavy metal doors, hearing the sounds of fighting. They were secure in that tower, but she could still feel the clash happening just a door away. She knew it was her nakama, trying to save her, and she couldn't help but worry. Even if she had so much confidence in them, she knew Crocodile's strength. And CP9. And the scant members of Baroque Works.

"Miss All-Sunday."

Robin looked at the younger girl, who was offering her another slice of lemon cake. She smiled, accepting the slice. Out of all the Baroque Works members, she was quite fond of Goldenweek, who only really wanted someone to have a good picnic with. And to paint, of course.

"Thank you." She said, taking a bite.

"I was asking why you won't marry Mr. 0."

"I already told you, I don't love Crocodile that way."

"Yeah, but he really really really likes you."

Robin had to chuckle. Talking to Miss Goldenweek like this was making Robin feel younger, like school children teasing each other about who liked who. "But I don't like him as much. It would be quite unfair to him."

Miss Goldenweek became thoughtful "I guess." She sipped her tea "So, do you love someone Miss All-Sunday?"

It was Robin's turn to be thoughtful. She looked at the younger girl with her. Love. Such a wide and varied concept. But of course, they were talking about a certain kind of love. The one she never thought she could actually feel for someone as specific as this.

"Yes." she said, smiling at Goldenweek "I do believe I'm in love with someone."

* * *

Meanwhile... In a dark room with two large monitors currently watching the events in both rooms...

"Maybe he's been lying to us all? You know, misleading us to think he's that stupid?"

"And I thought you were the greatest SUPER liar."

"I can't seem to comprehend how such a thing occurred in his head" the clink of a teacup being placed on a saucer "It's just a bit too much to think that he would have concocted all of this."

"Are you guys sure no one else helped him do this? I would have to fine you if you did."

"No! Why would I ever help that idiot so he can help that idiot with my beautiful flower~?!"

"Bah! Maybe he has a bug in his brain now making him super smart! We might need to operate!"

"Shishishishi! You guys are so funny!"

A collective shout as each of them descended on the last voice "YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

* * *

This was a short chapter, but the conclusion is almost near! I apologize for the length of this, I cannot write an action scene if my life depended on it so I didn't expand on the whole battle .

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! More are welcome :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Just this fic.

Pairing: Zoro X Robin, plus a surprise pairing in the last chapter.

Warning: Intended OOC-ness.

Author's note: I feel like my quality of writing for this fic lowered.. I'm really not too used in writing comedies . Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing :) This one's almost done!

* * *

Zoro was about to strike Crocodile with a powerful almost killing blow, while his opponent just stood there, lighting a new cigar. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him, making him lose his balance.

"What the-!" He landed on the floor, a crumpled heap of man and swords, while Luffy stood above him, a cheeky toothy grin on his face.

"Luffy?!"

"You did well Zoro!" He beamed.

The swordsman looked at his friend, bewildered. "What are you talking about?" He asked, as the future Pirate King helped him up. The big smile on Luffy's face never wavered.

When he stood up, he could see everyone of his nakama, except for his Robin, standing around them with bewildered expressions on their faces. Then he noticed that the CP9 and the two former Baroque Work members were also there (A/N: He doesn't know that Goldenweek is there, so it's just Bon Clay and Daz Bones). Crocodile still stood on the same spot, fuming a bit.

"Wait.. what?" Zoro asked incredulously.

And so, a lengthy explanation.

* * *

Earlier...

As soon as Brook lunged, Kaku simply evaded and threw his hands up "I'm not fighting you."

"Eh?" the skeleton said, almost losing his balance "Pardon me, Giraffe-san?"

Kaku shrugged. "Come on, we have to get the others." He opened another door, that led to a hallway, that led them directly to the next room where Kalifa and Nami were just staring their fight. Nami was kicked to the other side of the room, and three men took their exit.

"Okay my turn!" Nami shouted, her climact buzzing with electricity. She was surprised to see Kalifa producing tons of bubbles, and letting them float out the door the guys went out in.

The secret door opened revealing Kaku and Brook "Come on then." Kaku said, waving his hand and signaling them in.

Nami looked at them questioningly "What?"

"We are not going to fight you" Kalifa said, adjusting her glasses "So come on, we need to get the rest of your crew."

Nami glared at her "Why should we trust you?"

"Because we were given orders not to hurt you." Kalifa said scoffing "Though it would have been so easy to annihilate you."

"If you trust us now" Kaku interjected "You'll be sure to see Nico Robin safe. It's better if you just follow us, we'll explain it when we've gathered all of you."

Nami looked at Brook, who just shrugged, so she decided to go with them.

"I wouldn't believe it myself Nami-san" Brook said, as the two straw hats followed the two CP9s deeper in the hidden hallway "I thought my eyes deceived me, but I have no eyes, Yohoho!"

She wanted to slap Brook upside his head but they had reached the next room. They remained hidden in the wall,

As soon as Luffy and Zoro went down, they opened the secret door.

"Damn you!" Sanji yelled, continually attacking Daz Bones "You're trying to kill Robin-swan!"

Nami and Brook, who also heard the scream, started attacking Daz, too.

"Calm down!" Kalifa shouted, sending bubbles all around to neutralize all of them.

They all glared at her "He threw Robin out to the sea!" Nami yelled, as rain from her climatact washed away the bubbles.

"Actually, that was Mr. 2 screaming." Daz said finally regaining the feeling on his arms from being trapped as a piece of soap.

"What?" The three straw hats yelled.

"Well if you'd just follow us quietly" Kaku said, a bit exasperatedly.

The three of them looked at each other, before deciding to head on. If it does end up in a fight, they were pretty sure they'd win.

At the end of the hallway, stood Blueno. He ushered them into one of his dimensional doors, down a dimensional hallway that ended up in the workshop in the Sunny.

"Care to explain now?" Nami asked the four of them, her hands crossed over her chest, glaring at them. The two other straw hats stood beside her, Sanji smoking his cigarette, while Brook had soul solid ready.

Kaku sighed "Can you just be a little bit more patient? This was a plan that you came up with."

"We?" Nami said "What do you mean by that?"

Kaku shrugged "I think it was called 'Operation Princess Robin' or something like that."

"Yeah something like that" Daz agreed.

"I think it had save somewhere in the title" Kalifa added.

"Operation Save Princess Robin does sound right" Blueno said.

"What?" Nami asked them, with Sanji and Brook also looking confused.

"It's not really for us to explain" Kaku said, watching as Franky came down the stairs. he nodded to Blueno who revealed himself, prompting the fight.

"If you would help us subdue him, then we'll get to the explanations faster." Realizing that the cyborg was not listening to Blueno's reasons.

The three of them became thoughtful, whispering among themselves. Should they or should they not? Finally, they decided they would.

Brook went out and ran up to the deck "Franky-san!" The skeleton said, waving his hands in front of him. A quick explanation to the cyborg, and he followed through with their pla

Usopp was next. They traveled via dimensional doors again, this time under the house where Usopp and Bon Clay were fighting Jyabura and Fukuro.

Chopper, Luffy and Zoro were already on their way and out of the line of sight, when Usopp noticed that Bon Clay and both his opponents had stopped fighting. He felt a sinking feeling that maybe he had been dropped as a partner and now they were ambushing him.

"Stay back!" he shouted, pointing a fire bird at the three of them.

"Calm down Usopp-chan!" Bon Clay sang, twirling "This is all part of the plan!"

From the roof emerged Nami "Come on Usopp!" She said, gesturing for him to follow. Usopp was confused, but the days have been confusing lately, starting with Zoro's proposal. So he followed them in, but had shot a smoke star at the insistence of his look alike.

They all ran to Chopper's fight, after being informed that it would be with Lucci. They took the street route, since they knew the others would be moving through the roofs. They finally reached the castle.

To their surprise, Lucci had already subdued Chopper. Both of them were sitting on the floor, eating cotton candy.

And so that is how the straw hats, minus their captain, swordsman, and archeologist found themselves in a room with two large monitors, one focused on a room filled with sand, and the other on a certain kidnapped woman having a picnic with Miss Goldenweek.

Luffy came in the room, followed by Kumadori who sat himself with his comrades.

"So, what do you think?" The straw hat captain beamed at them.

Nami, Sanji and Usopp, who would normally have beaten the crap out of Luffy by now, just sat idily. All of them looked at him with question mark on their faces.

"What?" Luffy asked, his smile not wavering "This was the plan right? Make challenges for Zoro!"

Nami's eyes widened "Challenges for Zoro?"

Luffy nodded "Yeah, when he proposed to Robin. Remember we decided to make a challenge course for him."

"Wait, wait wait wait" Usopp said disbelievingly "Are you telling me you planned all this?"

Luffy gave him a thumbs up "Sure did! But it was also a challenge course for you guys!"

"For us?" Sanji said, feeling a bit of anger bubble in him "What do you mean?"

Luffy sat down in front of them "Do you remember what all of you guys did?"

The crew looked at each other.

"We helped Zoro so he can get to Robin faster?" Chopper finally said, his hooves on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah" Franky said, scratching his nose "we did do that."

Luffy nodded at all of them "You were so against Zoro marrying Robin, so I decided to expand on the challenge course. I called in a favor from the sand-croc, and so we're here. All of you made a sacrifice and at the same time acknowledged that Zoro and Robin do fit together." he beamed up at them "I'm really proud of you guys!"

The shadow in the eyes of the straw hats meant that they were mad, and so the CP9 agents and the Baroque works members expected to see them pummel their rubbery captain. However, the straw hats all blushed and just called the captain silly for thinking they were awesome.

"What a peculiar group" Kalifa said, while she sweat dropped along with her crew. And the rest nodded in agreement.

* * *

Zoro stared at them, his face blank. "So." he suddenly said "This was all Luffy's plan?"

The crew nodded.

"All of it?"

They nodded again.

"Sh***ty captain!" He yelled, landing a punch in the rubber man's face.

* * *

Dun dun dun! The big reveal! I hope no one feels like this was a cop out or anything, since I had really planned for this to happen. It is a bit OOC, but I didn't want to to put smart!Luffy as a warning since that would be quite a giveaway.

One more chapter to go!

Thank you so much for the reviews! Feedback helps writers grow :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Pairing: Zoro X Robin, plus a surprise pairing in the end (though it's more one sided than anything)

Warning: Intended OOC-ness.

Author's Note: I feel bad . I forgot to publish this last week, so here it is. I apologize, Bepo style.

* * *

Battered and bruised Luffy apologized to his crewmates, bowing low on the ground, mostly to Zoro. Nami and the others had joined in the swordsman in pummeling their helpless Captain, for it seemed that to him it was more of a game.

"We were so worried about Robin you jerk!" Chopper managed to say, while Nami and Usopp nodded.

"Oh yeah" Luffy suddenly said "We still have to get Robin!"

And so once again they had forgotten the archaeologist.

"She's in there" Crocodile said, pointing at the big heavy doors "It's not locked."

A vein popped in Zoro's forehead "It's not locked?"

Crocodile shrugged "Didn't feel the need to."

Grumbling, the swordsman pushed on the heavy doors, throwing them open. They slammed on the walls, creating a monstrous sound that fazed only Usopp, Nami and Chopper. Kalifa, meanwhile, was writing on her clipboard, she was assessing any damages done that might need fixing.

Zoro walked in before the dust even settled, and the straw hats followed.

But before they even reached the doors, they heard Zoro shout "What the hell?!"

* * *

Earlier...

"I am sorry Miss All-Sunday." Miss Goldenweek said, setting aside her picnic.

Robin looked at her thoughtfully "For kidnapping me?"

Miss Goldenweek shook her head "It was all your captain's plan."

Robin's eyes widened "Luffy?"

"Yeah, he asked Mr. 0 to kidnap you because so the swordsman can save you." Goldenweek explained, returning the leftover sandwiches in her picnic basket.

For the first time, Robin was lost for words. She knew her Captain was far smarter than he would let on, but for him to be able to come up with such an elaborate plan was something Robin never imagined possible. Luffy was a head on sort of guy, not a planning sort of guy. Much like a certain swordsman.

"Then what are you apologizing for, Miss Goldenweek?" Robin asked, finishing her tea.

Goldenweek smiled "Well, Mr. 0 really does like you, Miss All-Sunday."

Robin's vision faltered. She could now see two Goldenweeks smiling at her.

"So I hope you don't mind if I just take you back to our ship." She finished clearing up the picnic, and stood up. Robin tried standing up, but she felt so sleepy.

Miss Goldenweek smiled wider, seeing the older woman fall down. Surely Mr. 0 would be happy now.

* * *

The straw hats ran in the room, only to find Zoro in it, with a chair in the middle of the room and a checkered picnic blanket near it. The swordsman was furiously looking around the perimeter of the room, trying to find Robin.

"She isn't even here!" he shouted, charging at Crocodile. But he was blocked by Kaku.

"I left her there" Crocodile drawled, going inside. He saw the picnic blanket and scowled "Miss Goldenweek." he muttered under his breath.

"0-chan!" Bon Clay sang, as he twirled inside "1-chan says there's someone boarding our ship!"

* * *

The crowd by the docks had already dispersed from the earlier events, and the sparring number that were left scurried away to let the assortment of powerful people to walk by. The powerful aura emitting from the green haired swordsman was enough to send people away, add to that the ones from the straw hat boy, a blonde man in a suit, and the man smoking a cigar.

However, only the swordsman walked near the ship.

Miss Goldenweek stood defiantly on the deck of the All-Sunday. She wore her painter's disguise, complete with the mustache, and was glaring at the newcomers.

"Oi" Zoro said, unsheathing his sword "The game's over, give me back Robin."

"No." She said, sticking her tongue out to him.

Zoro, who was already irritated by the whole ordeal, was becoming more and more furious. "She's going to marry me, so give her back!"

"No she isn't, and that's final." Goldenweek said, she noticed Crocodile standing by Luffy and Sanji and waved at him "Mr. 0!" She called in a sing song voice "Mr. 0!"

Crocodile bit his cigar "What?!"

"I got your bride here!"

"She's my bride!" Zoro shouted back. "Tch, I don't have any time for this." He quickly unsheathed all three swords and readied in the santoryu position. "If you don't give me back Robin, I'm going to sink your ship!"

"You won't, because she's on this ship and you'll end up killing her!"

Zoro ground his teeth in frustration, knowing that the girl had called on his bluff.

"What do you want, brat?" He shouted.

"For Mr. 0 to marry Miss All-Sunday!" She shouted back, resolute.

"She's Nico Robin and she's my bride!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Zoro could feel his patience disappearing "You know, I'm a very good swimmer." And with that, slashed the Miss All-Sunday in two.

Crocodile's cigar fell from his agape mouth, while Luffy laughed hysterically. The rubber captain was able to wrap his arm around Miss Goldenweek before she even fell, and pulled her to safety.

Sanji, on the other hand, was about to attack Zoro for putting in danger two lovely ladies, but the swordsman was too focused on the falling debris to deal with the incensed cook.

Zoro could see Robin, wearing a voluminous white gown, falling into the water.

He jumped in after her, and among the debris, was able to pull her up the dock, panting heavily, her drenched gown adding so much weight. She was unconscious, but breathing. Zoro was about to administer CPR when suddenly, Luffy started attacking him.

"What the hell Luffy!' he said, as Crocodile attacked him from the other side.

"I'm so sorry Zoro, I can't control it!" The rubber boy said, trying hard not to hit his friend.

"Togyu no Aka" Miss Goldenweek simply said, her paint brush still in her hand "They're the bulls, and you're their target."

"Damn it!" He shouted, as Sanji joined in the attacks.

"This is all your fault, you shitty marimo!" The cook shouted, as his flaming leg collided with Shussui.

"Why did you even let her paint at you, ero-cook!" he shouted angrily, throwing off the cook. He was having a hard time fighting all three of them at the same time. Zoro was a powerful swordsman, but the combination of the three of them was proving to be challenge.

"Shit" he muttered to himself, noticing that some of his stitches from his fight with Mihawk was loosening up. It had been barely a week since he attained the title, he definitely is not in the shape to be fighting three monstrous fighters.

"You should just stop now and admit defeat" Miss Goldweek said, as Sanji was able to land a kick on his abdomen. Zoro coughed blood, as Crocodile swarmed him with his sand, impairing him enough for Luffy to send a barrage of punches into his form.

Zoro flew to a near building, crashing through the wall, dust erupting from the rubble.

"Zoro!" Luffy managed to shout, as he was pulled back into the color trap.

"Shitty marimo" Sanji said, as his leg involuntary readied itself for another attack.

"Make him quit, Straw hat" Crocodile said, forming a big mallet with his sand hands "Or else Goldenweek is going to make sure he's dead."

The dust settled, and Zoro stood by the rubble. His wounds were opening, and blood was slowly seeping from his body, panting heavily. But he stood there, a demonic grin plastered on his face. You aren't going to defeat me as easy as that."

Luffy, Sanji, and Crocodile all readied their attacks.

"Sabaku no-"

"Diable-"

"Gomu gomu no-"

"Kiki Kyutoryu-"

**SPLASH!**

Buckets of water fell on Luffy, Sanji and Crocodile, washing away the color trap. Crocodile, being in sand form, also stiffened at the contact, while Sanji, unfortunately, had the bucket land on his head, rendering him unconscious. Zoro, in exhaustion from his reopened wounds and the former onslought of attacks, fell to floor, his breath coming in raspy, just in time for the rest of the Straw Hats to come running to the harbor. Miss Goldenweek was incapacitated, with several arms holding her in place.

Robin stood up, with her hands on her waist, her gown still soaked, and glared at her nakama.

"Robin!" Nami and Chopper said in unison "You're okay!"

They ran up to her, but she held up a hand, gesturing them to stop.

She looked at all of them, her face a picture of calmness "Explain yourself."

"Well" Luffy started, shaking his legs to dry his shorts "Everyone wanted to see if Zoro really has feelings for you, so we thought about making you a princess to see if he does."

To which Nami and everyone else nodded.

"And then your idiotic captain called in a favor to make sure that your crew was fine with you and the swordsman getting together." Crocodile said, finally able to move, albeit still impaired.

To which everyone, including the now released Miss Goldenweek and newly arrived members of the now sunken ship known as the All-Sunday, nodded.

"We were just trying to protect you from that marimo's deluded ideas" Sanji, who was rubbing the bump on his head, said "All for my mellorine~~"

Robin, both hands back on her waist, glared. Something she rarely does, and something she usually reserved for enemies, especially enemies who disregard the value of history. "And why hasn't any of you considered my feelings on this?"

The blank faces she was given confirmed her suspicions. She delicately rubbed her temples. She knew her crew was the reckless kind.

She sighed, but smiled at them "It's very sweet of all of you to try and protect me from whatever conclusions you drew, however I think I can handle such decisions by myself."

Robin walked to Zoro, who had stopped bleeding but was still breathing quite heavily. She knelt down by him, and smiled "Zoro-san" she said, cocking her head to the side.

"Marry me" he said between breaths, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Of course" she said, leaning in close to kiss his cheek.

He grinned widely "Good."

And in his mind, he placed a checkmark next to the Marry Robin section, which meant that he only has one more goal to go.

* * *

Extra:

The unofficial, yet official to them because they're pirates even if the government won't acknowledge their marriage, slightly impromptu wedding went through without a hitch. The celebration happened on the deck of the Sunny, with the famous Straw Hat captain presided over the event. The flower girl, who first refused the honor, pouted for most of the time, muttering about how Miss All Sunday and Mr. 0 should have been the ones walking down the aisle, while the ring bearer kept calling everyone who found him cute a jerk or a bastard.

Guests include the Straw Hat Pirates, of course; a former Shichibukai along with three former Baroque works members, one wearing an elaborate red gown; former Cipher Pol agents; and the former greatest swordsman in the world and his pink haired companion, for the former greatest swordsman in the world was on the island after his defeat barely a week ago, and his pink haired companion was there to take him home.

The best man was angry at the groom, while the groom only chose the best man to rub his face in the fact that the groom got the pretty archaeologist, while the maid of honor kept them in place with her fists.

The blushing bride only smiled at their antics, as she said her vows, and kissed her husband, making him blush redder than her.

The reception also went swimmingly well, hosted by the long nosed sniper, with the entertainment provided by the skeletal musician, the blue haired cyborg, and the pink haired companion of the former world's greatest swordsman on her pink guitar. Of course the food had been provided by the best man, who also baked an amazing three tiered wedding cake.

And the so the party went well through the night, with the bride and groom, correction, with the husband and wife never letting go of each other as they twirled under the moonlight to some slow song.

Nami smiled watching them, with Chopper and Miss Goldenweek beside her, the two younger ones yawning. Kaku and Crocodile were also at the table, nursing tankards of sake in their hands.

"I'm really impressed with Luffy" she told the giraffe fruit user "He actually got you to come here, even commissioned you a ship that would make us think you were really after Robin."

Kaku looked at her curiosly.

"I mean he made you ride a ship called the All-Sunday with a Robin figurehead to make it seem like he's (she gestured towards Crocodile) obsessed with her and make it more dramatic."

"Well actually" Kaku said, scratching his nose "The Miss All-Sunday really was our ship."

"Eh?"

"We're technically called the Sunday pirates" Kaku said with a blush, while Miss Goldenweek added "He really was obsessed with her."

"Well at least now we can update the figurehead" Crocodile proclaimed, undeterred "Make the hair longer, and make her bosoms a bit more suppler." He grinned wide "And we'll name it Demon Child this time."

Nami and Chopper looked at each other disbelievingly, as the former Shichibukai relayed the plans for the new ship to his shipwright, who was taking notes albeit reluctantly, while the painter girl just nodded in approval.

* * *

Second Extra:

Crocodile sat on the edge of the harbor, his cigar running low. He was watching the horizon, in the direction where the Sunny sailed off to, when long slender arms wrapped themselves around his shoulder.

"Sir Crocodile." A woman whispered by his ear.

He was surprised and turned around to see Nico Robin "I thought you chose him?"

She smiled up at him, placing a hand on his cheek "It was the wrong decision."

Crocodile grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist "Was it?"

She leaned in close and kissed his chin "I want to be your queen, Sir Crocodile~" She whispered, in a seductive manner.

Meanwhile, watching them were the former CP9 members along with Daz Bones and Miss Goldenweek. They were seated some meters away, on a checkered picnic blanket.

"Shouldn't we tell him?" Kaku asked his companions.

"Nah" Daz said, eating a slice of cake in one bite "Look how happy he is."

"Besides, it's not really in our job description" Lucci added, giving Hatori a bit of his lemon cake.

Kalifa shrugged, drinking her tea "It's sexual harassment. For the boss."

Kaku sighed, and continued on watching.

"Want some more cake?" Goldenweek asked, handing him a slice of chocolate cake.

Kaku smiled and accepted, but still he wonders what would happen to all of them when their boss finds out that it was actually Mr. 2 he was currently making out with.

* * *

END!

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! And yes, Luffy was the darn mastermind all along lol. This was fun!


End file.
